powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Takenouchi
Sora Takenouchi (武之内 空 Takenouchi Sora) is DigiRed (デジレッド DejiReddo) of the Digirangers. Sora is a very reliable person & tries to take care of the other teens. Her father, Haruhiko, works as a professor at the Kyoto University & in season 2, Shuu Kido researches at the university with Sora's dad. She lives only with her mother, Toshiko, a famous flower arranger who also has an ikebana academy. Sora is the bearer of the Crest of Love. Her name, "Sora" (空), means "sky", a pun on the fact that her partner, Piyomon, is a bird-like Digimon. Along with Mimi, it may also be a pun on "soramimi" (空耳 lit. "mishear"). Biography Sora is the daughter of Haruhiko & Toshiko Takenouchi. Before Digiranger Years ago, before Digiranger, she lived in Hikarigaoka. One night that year, she witnessed the battle between Greymon & Parrotmon. This event caused her to be chosen to be among the new Digirangers. The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, & the Takenouchis moved away from the area. Years later, Sora attended Odaiba Elementary School in the fifth grade, & played in a soccer team with Taichi Yagami. During a game, when Taichi disputed the ball with one of the opponent players, Sora asked him to pass the ball, & when the boy was knocked by another player, Sora made the goal. Later, Sora played an all-girls team. Her mother wanted her to leave soccer to learn the art of flower arranging. At some point she injured her leg in a game, & Toshiko forbid her from playing soccer. Sora tried to go to her team's game, but when she arrived, they had already lost. ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger In the beginning of the series, Sora is at a summer camp with Taichi, Yamato Ishida, Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Jou Kido, & Takeru Takaishi. The kids find the Digivices floating from the ground, & when they touch it, they are taken to the Digital World, where Sora meets Pyocomon. At the start of the Vamdemon saga, Sora remains hidden, secretly helping out the Digirangers, thwarting PicoDevimon's plans. When PicoDevimon tried to feed Taichi & Takeru some mushrooms that would make them forget who they were, Sora whispered that they were bad mushrooms to Agumon, who warned Takeru & Taichi. PicoDevimon also removed a brick from a table in an attempt to make a box of potatoes fall; his hope was that Yamato & Jou would have to work even longer. However, Sora slips in another brick, preventing the table from falling. When PicoDevimon plots to ensure Mimi will continue taking advantage of the Gekomon who need her to wake their master, Sora appears to Mimi after she has a nightmare & comforts her, though Mimi believes that Sora was possibly a figment of her dreams. Despite Sora's help, she becomes emotional when PicoDevimon tells her that her Crest of Love will never glow because she has no love. Sora's Crest shines when the group is being attacked by Vamdemon. Piyomon, who is injured, attempts to fight, but Sora is reluctant to let her. When Piyomon demands to be let free to help, Sora only holds Piyomon tighter. It is then that she understands that her mother's actions were because of her love. Just as her mother wished for her to not be hurt while playing soccer, Sora wishes for Piyomon to not be hurt either. But upon making the decision to let go & let Piyomon fight, her Crest shines & allows her & Piyomon to transform to Garuda DigiRed & Garudamon. Upon the group's return to the real world, they get a ride from her cousin who takes them to Odaiba. During Vamdemon's invasion of the Real World, Sora is captured & leads an attempt to escape from the Bakemon using the same method she & Jou defeated Lord Bakemon. She is recaptured when Fantomon destroys the recording, but is saved by her mother & Biyomon, & the two transform to DigiRed & Birdramon. Her mother tells her to leave & she escapes on Birdramon with Lilimon. When VenomVamdemon is destroyed, she is reunited with her mother who tells her she loves her & wishes her good luck. Sora tries to put everything on herself, even when she cannot handle it, which leads her to eventually trap herself in a dark cave like Yamato Ishida, who, along with Jou Kido, eventually helps her to escape. Anode/Cathode Tamer When Millenniumon attacks the world in ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger: Anode/Cathode Tamer, Sora, along with her partner Piyomon, is captured with the rest of the Digirangers. She is freed alongside Takeru after Ryo Akiyama clears Etemon's Palace, & she lends Piyomon to Ryo for the rest of his journey. ''Our War Game! Sora was angry at Taichi after he gave her a hairclip for her birthday, which insulted her. Koushiro tries to call her to help fight against Diablomon, but she refused to answer the phone when she heard it was from the Yagami residence. After Diablomon was destroyed, Sora finally got the e-mail apology that Taichi had sent earlier & forgave him (Taichi had accidentally written "love" instead of "from", but Hikari sent the email before he could correct this. This lead Sora to believe that Taichi had feelings for her). Before ''Digiranger 02 Sora arrived in the Digital World & gave up her Crest power to free the Harmonious Ones. As a result, Sora & Piyomon lost the power to become Garuda DigiRed & Garudamon. Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 The second season takes place three years after the original season when they first enter the digital world. During this time, Sora loses some of her tomboyishness & is now learning the art of flower arranging from her mother. Although she no longer plays soccer, she is in the tennis club & still joins the other Digirangers whenever she can. There are signs that show that Sora develops feelings for Yamato, such as when Sora goes backstage to give Yamato some homemade cookies during the Christmas Special. During the World Tour, she travels to Russia with Iori to send the Digimon there back & is horrified when they have to go to Siberia. There, she is so cold that she falls off Garudamon, but is saved by Aquilamon. Luckily, Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode shows up in time to save the group from the Mammon preparing to kill them. ''Digimon Hurricane Landing!! Sora is practicing ikebana at home, but a reaction from her Digivice causes her to vanish. Diablomon's Counterattack Sora was mainly busy with her tennis group but showed up at the end to where Taichi & Yamato were after Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode showed up. Future By the year 2027, Sora becomes a famous fashion designer (specialized in traditional Japanese kimonos) & works along with her Digimon partner, Piyomon. She married Yamato & had two children: a daughter, who has a Pyocomon, & a son who has a Tunomon. Their daughter wears Yamato's youthful haircut. Personality Despite being somewhat of a tomboy, pursuing activities like soccer instead of more traditional pastimes like flower-arranging as her mother prefers, Sora is still a very kind-natured, protective girl who acts as a sort of "team mother". She is always looking after the others & trying to help them, even without their knowledge, & is actually so devoted to others that she develops low self-esteem over her already impressive kindness, feeling that it's not good enough to qualify as the "love" her Crest embodies, & focusing instead on her lingering resentment of her mother as a reason to disparage herself. DigiRed '''DigiRed' (デジレッド DejiReddo) is the Digiranger form Sora assumes when Piyomon transforms into Birdramon. Sora transformed into DigiRed for the first time after Piyomon transformed into Birdramon to defend the Pyocomon Village from a Meramon who was controlled by a Black Gear. She & Birdramon also appeared to fight against Devimon, Etemon, Vamdemon & the Dark Masters. Sora & Piyomon transform again to DigiRed & Birdramon in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 to help destroy the Digimon Kaiser's Dark Towers. Attacks *'Meteor Wing': DigiRed creates wing-like flames & fires big fire from them. Garuda (Perfect) Garuda DigiRed (ガルーダデジレッド Garūda DejiReddo) is DigiRed's Perfect form. Garuda DigiRed & Garudamon both debuted when Vamdemon made himself known to the Digirangers. Piyomon, weakened from PicoDevimon's dart, was determined to protect Sora. Sora's refusal to allow her to fight made her realize that she did know what love was & that she felt it for Piyomon & her mom. When Birdramon was hit by Vamdemon's "Bloody Stream", Sora ran towards her shouting, "Birdramon, no, I love you!" This caused her crest to glow & she & Birdramon were able to transform to Garuda DigiRed & Garudamon; they both managed to stop Vamdemon & allowed the other Digirangers to escape. When Sora used the crest power to free the Harmonious Ones, she & Piyomon lost the power to become Garuda DigiRed & Garudamon until three years later, when Qinglongmon gave one of his Computer Kernels to the Digirangers & their Digimon. This allowed them to transform to their Perfect forms again. Garuda DigiRed & Garudamon both appeared this time in Moscow to help the Russian Digirangers fight against a swarm of Flymon & a stampede of Mammon. Attacks *'Shadow Wing': Garuda DigiRed uses her wings & fires a bird-shaped flame at her opponent. Piyomon See Also External Links *Sora Takenouchi - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Red Ranger Category:Female Category:Ranger Category:Heroines Category:Female Red Ranger Category:Reynoman